


Haunted Houses Are Better With Pasta

by TheSparklyKitten



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Halloween, Mild ones though, and also implied honeygogo in said one mention, big chibi 6 spoilers, bro-tp friendship, just thought I'd add that if you're curious, let all 3 kids interact wholesomely disney, moment of angst, more spoilery than obake yashiki, nerd gang + olivia get one mention fun fact, obake yashiki spoilers, teen dork friendship, this was a lil short but i like it, trick-or-treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparklyKitten/pseuds/TheSparklyKitten
Summary: Hiro spends the first Halloween after Obake messed up his last one with his two gal-pals. Hopefully they don't pass any haunted houses.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada & Karmi, Hiro Hamada & Karmi & Megan Cruz, Megan Cruz & Hiro Hamada, Megan Cruz & Karmi
Kudos: 20





	Haunted Houses Are Better With Pasta

Halloween was always an interesting event in San Fransokyo. Haunted houses or haunted corn mazes would pop up and streets lit with orange and purple colors as _Spooky Scary Skeletons_ played all night long.

The Lucky Cat Cafe was no stranger to going all out for the spooky season. Hiro would help his aunt out in decorating the cafe, finding a cute costume for Mochi (the calico always complained), and enjoying bat-shaped chocolates.

" _Hiro._ " He looked up from carving a pumpkin, which had one side of its face glowing. " _Are you going to be okay trick-or-treating without me?_ " Baymax looked down at him, blinking in concern.

He chuckled at the robot, who was dressed as a very nice teenage mutant ninja turtle. "It's okay Baymax, I'll be going with Karmi and Megan so I won't be alone."

After Hardlight crashed Karmi's autograph sesh and two meetings at the Lucky Cat later, Megan had came into the cafe to get a box of donuts during their third one. It had been a little awkward, one girl knew his super identity and the other didn't. But the two girls seemed to have a mutual agreement to poke fun at him at any given opportunity, much to his dismay.

And now they were going to go trick-or-treating together. " _I see. When you are done trick-or-treating may I inspect your bags?_ " Baymax asked him. " _Aunt Cass warned me that there can be unwanted objects put in candy bags, so I would like to make sure there is just candy in the bags._ "

"You got it buddy." He flashed a thumbs up to the robot. It would be the first Halloween without his friends or Baymax (he didn't want the robot to make any romantic comments, his aunt made too many already). Honey Lemon and Gogo were at the Halloween dance at SFIT on a date, Wasabi was at his home taking his younger siblings trick-or-treating, and Fred had to attend a Halloween-themed social gathering, but at least he had Olivia for company.

_Ding-dong!_ The doorbell rang, two girls with costumes similar to Hiro's walked in. "Hey, ladies." He casually greeted them, winking.

The oldest girl in the group groaned. "Must you greet us like that?" Karmi rolled her eyes.  
"You're the one who said we should dress up as the Mad Jacks for Halloween." He pointed out. For some reason, since that there were three of them Karmi suggested they dressed up as the Mad Jacks. Though if he had to say it aloud, he was glad it were the villains that didn't cause him as much grief as certain former SFIT students and bio-engineered monsters.

"He has a point." Megan added, adjusting a fake jetpack wing. "Where'd you learn about these guys?"  
"There's a reddit forum on superhero and villain sightings." Karmi explained. "I was on that a lot when I was gone, in-between therapy and working on _Big Chibi 6._ "  
"Ohhh. What subreddit is it?"

"Megan!" Hiro flashed her a look, she chuckled. "C'mon, we got houses to pillage!"

* * *

Trick-or-treating went alright. A few people recognized what they were dressed as, and a few people didn't. Though when they passed by a parent with a ghoul masked and a little kid dressed as Red Panda, (Hiro suspected it was the kid Baymax gave a lollipop last year) he noticed that they were passing _Mr. O'Hare's House of Scares._

"Hey, let's go to the haunted house!" Karmi suggested, mischief in her tone.

Megan looked skeptical. "Uh I don't know, I don't want to lose all my candy from a jumpscare."  
"Oh c'mon! I can hold the bags for us, it takes little to scare me!"

"You jumped like a hare at the house with a pop-up ghost."  
"Did not!"

"Hiro saw it, right Hiro?" But as both girls turned to see their mutual friend, they realized he was out of it.

Hiro just kept staring at the haunted house, his eyes wide and breath shaking...

" _Hey little brother."  
_

_"I just want what's best for you."  
 **"Clever**_ _**boy-"** _ _  
_

"HIRO!" two pairs of hands grabbing his shoulders made him snap out of it.  
He took another shaky breath. "Sorry guys." He tried looking at their brown eyes (one pair reddish-brown, the other coffee-brown). "Sorry guys, this place..." Hiro sighed. "Um, it's the haunted house where you-know-who-" Even though Karmi didn't know his superhero identity, the week before Halloween he felt comfortable enough to tell her and Megan about what Obake did to him last year (skimming the hero details though, but Megan was able to fill in the gaps)."Y'know."

"Oh." Karmi spoke. "That's rough, buddy."  
He snorted. "That's an understatement."

"Let's get out of here then." Megan gripped his spare hand not holding his candy, he noted that Karmi grabbed his candy bag and was holding hers and his in one hand while her other hand held his.

Hiro could only smile at his friend's comforting gesture. "Thanks."

They went back to the cafe shortly after, Cass greeting them with bowls of pasta and garlic bread as a treat for trick-or-treating trekking.

And as Hiro was scrunched next to two friends, with Karmi re-telling the epic tale of how she single-handedly took down Hardlight's Captain Cutie chibis and Megan adding in with her commentary of the article she wrote up afterwards, he felt peace.

At least no supervillain ruined this year.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Short Halloween drabble with the teen dork friendship! Trick-or-treat kiddos!
> 
> This is shorter than I'd like because after pranking my sister with silly string, I ended up falling down the stairs and bruising the muscle in my right arm. Which ended up hurting like LITERAL AGONY! Where's Baymax when you need him? ;-;
> 
> I feel a little better now, but still hurts... enough about my sad life tho, hope you like this little story.
> 
> Let them all be friends Disney!


End file.
